


[主明]逆转

by tangsuyu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, 主明 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsuyu/pseuds/tangsuyu
Relationships: 主明
Kudos: 9





	[主明]逆转

热……  
狭小的审讯室，蛋糕的甜腻和咖啡的醇厚缠绕在一起，无时无刻不在刺激着两位当事人的神经。  
明智握着枪的手在抖。  
为什么偏偏是在这时候……  
被alpha特制手铐拷着的囚犯抬起头，黑色的眸子愈加晦暗不明。  
手铐上有红色的光在闪烁。  
咖啡的味道逐渐占据了上风。  
加害者抬着的手臂不甘不愿的放了下来。  
omega的本能在叫嚣，面前的alpha足够强大，而他的身体在疯狂渴望被填满，被贯穿。  
明智吾郎的骄傲却让他无法接受自己在某个人身下婉转承欢——这也是他一直使用抑制剂伪装成beta的主要原因。  
审讯室的墙壁足以隔绝空气里浓郁的信息素，明智咬着牙跪在地上，艰难摸向口袋里的抑制剂——然后摸了个空。  
该死……  
汗水划过脸颊，地面上一滴一滴的水渍昭示者这个omega在经历着怎样的折磨。  
一直被压抑着的情·潮来势汹汹，毫不留情的把主人的神志向欲·望的深渊拖拽。  
“哈啊……”  
难以抑制的低沉喘息充斥着欲望的气息，明智仅存的理智疯狂的思索着应对的方案。  
无论是就这么出去还是一直呆在这里，“侦探王子是omega”的传言一定会遍布大街小巷，而一个发情期的omega单枪匹马的出现在街道会面临的事情可想而知。  
——摆在他面前的路只剩下了一条。  
明智放下枪，艰难的站起身，一步一步的走向警卫的尸体，抖着手在衣服兜里摸出一把钥匙。  
“……便宜你了。”  
参杂了欲·望的声音里满是不甘不愿，坐在来栖晓对面，明智用手肘支撑在桌面上，好容易才打开了手铐。  
“敢标记的话，就杀了你。”  
得到自由的alpha起身绕到omega背后，指尖拨开被汗水浸湿的浅色碎发，弯下腰，精准的咬上了埋藏在温热皮肤下的腺体。  
“呃——”  
疼痛和别的什么让明智条件反射的开始挣扎，然后被刚刚还束缚着对方的手铐铐住了双手。  
——至此，形式完全逆反。

……什么？  
在给来栖晓解开手铐的时候，明智已经做好了横着出去的心理准备，可是……  
意识到被拷着的人成了自己之后，侦探的表情还是有一瞬间的呆滞，不好的预感充斥了整个大脑。  
他想干什么？  
虽然这样的手铐对omega没什么特殊作用，但普通手铐的功能依然一应俱全。  
omega的血液和对方已经无法挣脱的现状让灵魂深处掠夺的渴望稍稍慢足了些，也勉强压下了把这个人直接按在地上玩坏的冲动。  
这样的话，不是太便宜他了吗？  
完成了一系列的动作之后，来栖晓的手覆上了明智的领带，掌下脖颈不自觉的瑟缩很好的取悦了怪盗。  
——然后，毫不客气的扯开了侦探的衣服。  
没有了布料的阻挠，omega微微泛红的皮肤完全暴漏在对方的视线中，因为手铐的阻碍，衣服只能皱成一团的挂在手腕上，说实话，有点碍事。  
来栖晓眯了眯眼，并没有就这么打开手铐的意思，手在被自己铐着的人裤子口袋里摸索着，成功的找到了一把折叠小刀——作为omega，肯定是要随身带一些防身工具不是吗？  
刀刃很锋利，很快跌落到地上的衣服残骸足以证明这一点。满意的点点头，怪盗把这把称得上是凶器的小刀折好，放到了自己的口袋里。  
一切基本就绪，接下来要做的，就是好好享用已经没有反抗之力的猎物了。  
被发情期折磨着的明智靠在椅子上，双腿尽可能的绷直来试图阻止自己丢脸的滑到地上。即使下半身的衣物还完好无损，也能明显察觉到那双腿的颤抖。  
与之相比，因为alpha强悍的自愈能力和之前被注射过种种试剂以至于对信息素接受有些迟钝的来栖晓要从容的多。  
视线又一次移向脖颈上刚刚制造的伤口，来栖晓舔舔嘴唇，手臂绕过椅背环上了坐在椅子上人的肩膀，低着头仔仔细细的含吮着还未来得及凝固的血迹，在前方的手轻轻的揉捏着因为欲望而泛红的皮肉，探索着这个人的敏感带，按哪里会躲，捏哪里会抖，来栖晓一一将其看在眼里，记在心上——就像是温柔的安抚着上床之前依然有些胆怯的恋人。  
可出于发情期的omega需要的从来不是温柔，或者说，这样的温柔其实就是折磨了。  
“呜……”  
汗水已经浸湿了头发，明智低着头，压抑到极点的呜咽从紧咬着的牙关溢出，身体抖的愈发厉害，如果不是那双揽着上半身的手臂早就滑到了地上。他能感觉到有液体在从难以言喻的地方不断流出来，已经浸湿了紧贴着皮肤的布料。  
糟糕透顶……必须做些什么……  
仅存的神志艰难的运转着，试图找到能够打破现在的局面的某一个点。  
“咳……你……你行不行啊……呃……不行的话……躺下……哈啊……让我来唔……”  
一个omega在这种情况下对alpha说这种话，和找死没什么区别。  
来栖晓动作顿了顿，然后些用力的掐了掐已经被玩弄到充血挺立的一点，意料之中的得到了满意的反应。  
“你很着急吗？”  
这么说着，罪魁祸首绕到前方，后背靠着桌子，手伸到在控制不住往下滑的人的腋下，轻而易举的把对方揽在了怀里。手指摩挲着怀里人身后裤子上一小团水渍，来栖晓这么下定结论：“果然很急，都湿了。”  
“呜……闭嘴……”  
颤抖的声音没有一丝威慑力，除了让施虐者更加兴奋之外没有毫无意义。  
很快，怪盗先生解开了那人碍事至极的皮带，连着内裤一同扯了下去，无辜的布料只能乖乖下岗，皱着堆积在主人的脚踝上。  
没有了遮蔽物的双腿的颤抖清晰可见，以来栖晓的视角可以清楚看到亮晶晶的液体从臀缝流到大腿，然后继续向下。  
“湿的很厉害啊。”  
alpha眼神晦暗，一手揽着怀里人的腰防止对方摔倒在地，另一只手手指顺着大腿上的水渍向上移动，然后猝不及防的探入了那个已经完全做好准备的入口。里面很热，很湿，肠肉违背主人意愿的缠上来，想要把入侵者吞向更深的地方。  
“呃……”  
明智仰着头，泪水汗水还有嘴边的涎液让那张平时总是笑着的脸看着凄惨而狼狈，可怜极了。  
——却也更能激发出人心底的施虐欲。  
遭受不公待遇的不甘和愤怒，出卖同伴的愧疚，直面死亡的颤栗，还有本以为彻底无望的心意却突然峰回路转的惊喜，这一切都让来栖晓一点都不想考虑自己这么做的后果。  
复杂的情绪占据了脑海，来栖晓撤出了手指，指尖戳刺着穴口的褶皱，时不时揉捏着那两团手感相当不错的软肉。  
“不……”  
被拷着的手没什么力道的抵在胸口，比起抗拒更像是催促动作的继续。  
怪盗理所当然的将其理解为后者。  
“你想要什么？”  
舔吻着那只已经通红的耳朵，不时用牙齿轻咬着耳廓，来栖晓低低的诱哄着，想要从那个人口中得到自己想要的话语。  
然后是意料之中的沉默，像是要和他作对一般，明智低头，狠狠的咬上了自己的手臂，不甚明显的血腥味昭示了这个omega到底对自己有多狠。  
“没有想要的吗？那我就继续了。”  
这么说着，那只作恶的手探入一个指节，微微用力的拉扯着，透明的黏液流到掌心，然后被反手抹到臀瓣上，然后接着重复之前的动作，和空气中愈发浓郁的咖啡香气一起，想要将自己怀里的omega的理智一点一点的蚕食殆尽，彻底在欲望中沉沦。  
“呜……”  
难耐的哽咽从喉咙深处传出，红色的血从渐渐失去力气的唇中顺着手臂划到手肘，视线早就模糊，脑中几乎一片空白，只有身体愈发清晰的渴望在不断叫嚣——无论表现的多成熟可靠，明智吾郎终究是一个一直使用抑制剂压下发情期，然后第一次面对强烈到陌生的情潮的一个刚成年的omega。  
看着手臂上的猩红，来栖晓的眼神更加暗沉。这个颜色……就像明智的眼睛，其中的晦涩他无法认同，但这并不妨碍他被这样的色泽所吸引，甚至沉沦其中。  
像是被蛊惑了一般，来栖晓收回了手，然后捉着怀里人被拷着的手腕向上提，将即将滴落的血卷入口中，顺着血迹向上舔䑛，直到把血淋淋的伤口含在嘴里轻轻的吮吸着。  
“呜……呃啊……”  
没有了手臂作为支点，明智只能把大半个身体的重量都压在来栖晓身上，伤口的疼痛根本无法中和身后的空虚。  
“哈啊……咳……我要你……进来呜……”  
omega近乎崩溃的哭喊让来栖晓脑中的某根弦彻底断了。  
完全没有给明智反应的时间，来栖晓搂着怀里人腰的手稍稍用力就交换了了两个人的位置，然后扶着对方的肩膀让他转身背对自己趴在桌上。  
“撑好了。”  
明智手肘撑着身体，腿抖的厉害，桌面上的凉意给了滚烫的身体一丝慰藉  
，腿间挤进了什么，然后就感觉臀瓣被掰开，和手指截然不同的柱状体慢慢的挤了进来。  
“哈呜……咳呃……”  
早就做好准备的身体很容易的接纳了入侵者，从未有过的满胀感让omega呜咽一声，随后而来的抽插让已经打弯的腿抖的愈发厉害，全靠掐在腰上的手来维持现在的姿势，被情欲彻底搅浑的大脑已经无力去思考后果或者别的什么，手指无力的张开又收拢，断断续续的请求带着颤抖的哭腔。  
“太……慢……慢一点呜……”  
这个被自己剥的一丝不挂压在审讯桌上操干着的，身体已经不自觉开始迎合着的，哀哀的呻吟着祈求着的，是明智吾郎。  
这个认知让来栖晓脑中某根弦断了，换句话说，就是这个一直掌控着全局的alpha同样失控了。  
“呜不——”  
明智不受控制的仰起头，泪水汗水和涎液混合着滴落在桌上，快感一波一波的累积，早就高高翘起的前端突然被人掌握在手中揉弄着，抗拒一般的闭上了眼，却还是阻止不了身体被欲望推向了高潮。  
“哈啊——”  
omega趴在桌上喘着气，随着同样发泄过的性器被抽出无力的慢慢滑到地上，被铐住的手艰难的撑着身体，然后眼前一暗，条件反射的向后挪着，却被拽住了手解开了手铐。  
——好机会！  
垂着眼，明智像是瑟缩着躲向一旁，突然毫无征兆的扭腰伸手探不远处的枪——然后在此被掐住了手腕，枪也被扔到了绝对无法轻易触及的地方。  
要遭。  
“果然还是不死心啊。”  
来栖晓意味不明的这么感叹，然后把不断挣扎着的人强制摆成跪趴着的姿势，手臂也反剪到背后，接着上身压了上去。  
“你……住手！”  
明智颤抖的声线带了些恐慌的意味，抵在穴口的东西很明白的告诉他身后的人想要做什么。  
“长期过量摄入抑制剂导致的假性发情期的确一次就够了……那么，再来一次呢？”  
“不……停呃……”  
拒接的话语很快转化为颤抖的喘息，食髓知味的身体给予了入侵者想要的反应，刚刚被压制下去的蛋糕甜香再一次浓郁起来。  
已经发泄过的来栖晓这一次的动作显然从容的多，一次次缓慢的动着腰，向着更深的地方探寻，似乎在寻找什么。  
“你不能……”  
明智也意识到了什么，恐慌和情欲交织着蔓延，艰难的向前挪动着膝盖，然后被掐在腰上的手狠狠的拉回来。  
“呜呃……停……停下！哈呜……”  
陡然拔高的呻吟让来栖晓眯了眯眼，没有理会身下人带着颤音的拒绝和愈发激烈的挣扎，性器毫不留情的顶开身体深处从未被触碰的入口，腰部发力，终于进入了omega最脆弱的生殖腔。  
“不……出……出来啊——”  
和之前相比更为可怕的快感席卷了神经，凄惨而尖锐的哭喊根本阻止不了身后人的动作，反而让对方缓缓的勾起了嘴角。  
这个人现在的表情……会很好看吧？  
这么想着，来栖晓手微微发力，很轻松的使得身下的人翻了个身，然后抬起对方的一条腿，再次向着刚刚探索到的地方顶弄。  
生殖腔被狠狠的蹂躏着，omega很快被情欲淹没了神志，只能伏在地上哀哀的喘息呻吟，任由alpha掌控自己的一切。  
“哈……呃……”  
高潮的那一刻，明智被性器钉在了原地，理智稍稍回笼，手指无力的抓挠着，根本没有精力去思考，也不知道还能再做什么来挽回。  
成结了，或者说，自己被标记了。  
手无力的搭在脸上想要遮掩自己的表情，明智逃避一般的闭上了眼，声音沙哑的呢喃着什么。  
“杀了你……”  
来栖晓不置可否的弯了弯嘴角，在一旁衣服的残骸中摸到了明智的手机，熟门熟路的开启了导航。  
——四周的景色完全没有变化。  
精疲力竭的明智眯着眼，然后手被拉开按在两侧，再一次的被掰开了腿。  
“你——”  
侦探面上的震惊和惶恐很好的取悦了怪盗。  
“继续。”  
怪盗这么宣布，又一次俯身亲吻着侦探的唇，不留情面的掠夺着对方的空气。  
“呜……”  
宫殿的一角，咖啡和蛋糕的味道被锁在审讯室，再也不分彼此。


End file.
